Family Values
by MarshMyMellow
Summary: Elliot brings Olivia home for Thanksgiving to meet his family. How will she react never having had a family of her own? AUish because "Swing" never happened, Kathy's gone, and Elliot and Olivia are dating. Don't forget to review! EO
1. Chapter 1

**Setting the scene: Okay so Elliot and Olivia have just begun dating. They're still partners, and all that jazz though. This is somewhat Auish because for the sake of the story we're going to pretend that "Swing" never happened and we don't really know anything about Elliot's family. We're also going to put aside the matter of how they got together and just accept that they are. So enjoy, and don't forget to review!!**

* * *

" Do we have to?" Olivia whined, plopping down n the foot of her bed.

"Yes." Elliot said simply.

"But…"

"Liv, it's Thanksgiving, don't you want to spend it with family?"

"Elliot in all of the years that I have been alive I've never spent Thanksgiving with family." she huffed, "In fact, for the past 8 years I've spent Thanksgiving alone, so just you and me at home is a big step for me."

"Liv come on, they're my family and they invited us to spend Thanksgiving with them. Now I'm asking you, will you please just do this… for me?"

Olivia sighed and scrubbed her hand across her face, "You're lucky I love you." she grumbled. Elliot laughed and pulled her up off of the bed and into his arms.

"I know I am." he kissed the top of her head, "Thank you."

"So when do we leave?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"First thing in the morning. They live about three hours upstate, but with holiday traffic it'll take us longer." she pouted slightly and he released her from his arms and walked towards her closet.

He opened the door and started rifling through her things.

"What are you doing?" she asked somewhat irritably.

"Helping you pack." he smiled at her.

"Pack?" she furrowed her brows, "For what?"

"Oh," he said feigning stupidity, "didn't I mention that I told my mother that we would stay until Sunday?"

She wanted to smack that cocky shit-eating grin right off of his face, "Sunday?!?" she yelled, "Elliot, that's four days!"

"You always were good at math Liv."

"Elliot…" she glared at him. He approached her and smiled down at her sweetly.

"You love me."

"Hmm… the verdict's still out on that one." she said as he grabbed her waist.

"Yeah, whatever you say… I love you" she squealed as he began tickling her furiously.

"Elliot!" she laughed. "Stop it!" he pinned her down onto the bed and continued tickling her until they were both laughing hysterically, and she was gasping for breath. "Fine, fine… you're right you ass hole, I love you." she giggled as he leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"And you'd do anything for me." he said as he pinched her side tickling her briefly.

"Yes, yes," she laughed, "even spend _four _whole days with your family who I've never met before."

"So, what is it that makes you want to have any excuse to get our of spending the weekend with my family? I don't think they did too horrible of a job at raising me." he smiled. She was still pinned to the bed underneath him as he hovered over her, entangling her hair in his fingers.

"Oh El, it's not that and you know it. It's just that I've never had a family. It was always just my mother and I, and even she wasn't around most of the time. Whenever I would go over friends' houses for dinner I would always feel so uncomfortable being in a family setting. When you're not part of the family you're an outsider, and I always felt like an outsider enough by not having a family of my own. Intruding on someone else's family just intensifies those feelings."

"Olivia," he sighed, "you're not going to be intruding, you were invited. You're my family, and I'm yours, so I promise you that you will not be an outsider." she nodded softly and he kissed her forehead, "If you really don't want to do this we don't have to. All that's important is that I spend it with you."

"When did you get so mushy?" she smiled. "No El, I want to do this. I want to meet your family." the truth was that she didn't, but she owed him way more than that, so she would do it for him.

"Thank you." he kissed her once more and got up off of her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. "So," he grinned, "first on our list to pack is underwear." she smacked his arm playfully, but he ignored her as he began searching through her drawers. He pulled out a slinky piece of black lace lingerie, and held it up in front of himself.

"Black's a good color on you." she quipped, hoping to distract him from the fact that she was blushing.

"Mmm… yes, but something tells me that _this _would look much better on you."

She beckoned him to her and when he was close enough she pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. Their lips were millimeters apart, and she could feel his breath on her lips begin to grow heavy. "Maybe we should pack later." she smiled seductively.

He didn't respond, he just met his lips with hers and ran his tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance, and as soon as she did so the kiss grew hungry. He backed her up towards the bed and laid her down on top of it. He began to work the buttons on her shirt until it was off of her completely. He pulled her pants down and discarded them across the room so she was clad in only her bra and underwear.

He kissed her neck and began sucking gently, "You know," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it. "My family has this tradition on Thanksgiving of going around the table and each person says what they're thankful for…" she moaned softly at his ministrations.

He sat up and looked down at her appreciatively, admiring her toned body. "Mmm… and this year I definitely know what I'm thankful for." she laughed sexily and then pulled him back on top of her again.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you like it so far, it's just a fluffy little thing that I felt the need to write, but it's going to be a chapter story, so definitely stay tuned. Don't forget to review my loves!! Also if anyone has any suggestions that they'd like to see go in don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks for reading!! -xox Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** So I hope you like it so far. Thanks so much to those of you who decided to review the last chapter. You were my inspiration for cranking out this chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter too!!-xox Sam**

**Disclaimer: Elliot and Olivia are the property of Dick Wolf**

The car ride out of the city was something that Olivia didn't often get to experience. She was born and raised in the city, and never found much reason to leave. Elliot noticed her staring out the window, "Liv, are you okay?"

"It's pretty."

"Yeah, sometimes I forget how nice it is to get out of the city every now and then."

"How much longer?"

"About 15 minutes." he heard her take a deep breath, and he grabbed her hand that was resting on the center console giving it a reassuring squeeze. She gave him a small smile then returned her attention to the window.

"So what's everyone's name again?" he laughed at her question. This was the fourth time she'd asked him since they'd began driving. "It's not funny Elliot!"

"Liv, just calm down. They're going to love you." she just looked at him nervously, "Okay fine, my mom…"

"Bernie, and your father Dan." she was so nervous about meeting his family. She hated the fact that she was, but she couldn't deny it. Elliot wasn't just some guy that she was seeing. He was Elliot: her partner, her best friend, her life. She owed it to him to impress them, and she had every intention of doing so, no matter how scared she was.

"My oldest sister…"

"Lisa and her husband Scott."

"Then my sister…"

"Amy and her husband Rob." with each name she remembered she became slightly less nervous.

"Then my brother…"

"Dan… Dan Jr., single."

"Then me, then finally my brother…"

"Mark and his wife Kate." she sighed with the relief of knowing them all.

"See Liv, you're fine. They're going to love you." he laughed.

"Why do you keep laughing?!? I've been shot at, tackled, and attacked, I can take down men twice my size, and I'm scared shitless of your family! It's pathetic, so what may I ask is so damn funny?!?" the stress was taking its toll, and she was becoming frantic.

"That's just it Liv," he continued to laugh. "It's cute."

"Cute?" her tone harbored a bit of disgust behind it.

"Yeah, you want to impress them, it's sweet."

"Oh God Elliot, spare me please…"

"I'm just saying I appreciate it is all." she smiled at him.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asked softly.

"Of course they will sweetheart."

"What of they don't?"

"Who cares?"

"I do!" she was about to start ranting when he cut her off.

"Well I don't. Whether or not my family likes you is not going to change the way I feel about you. I love you, that's that." As ridiculously cliché as it sounded, sometimes he really did know exactly what to say.

"I know, and I love you too… I just want them to like me."

"What's not to like? You're a smart, gorgeous, strong, warm, loving, giving, with the exception of right now; self confident woman who anyone would be insane not to love, so just calm down. We're here." he stopped the car and her heart began beating furiously inside her chest. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." she whispered, "I'm sorry I'm being this way…"

"Don't be, it's cute remember?" he smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Ready?"

"Ready." they got out of the car and he went around her side of the car to meet her. He placed his arm around her trying to ward off the cool pre-winter air. They stood on the front porch before entering Elliot's childhood home, and he turned her to look at him.

"Listen to me, you'll be fine." she nodded, and he kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand. She held onto his hand for dear life. It was the only security she had at that moment in time, and she refused to even entertain the idea of letting it go.

They entered the house and were greeted with various shouts.

"Well it's about time!" Dan Jr. yelled as he approached his younger brother and enveloped him in a hug. A hug in which Elliot returned, and to do so had to let go of Olivia's hand. Until then she had been okay, but now with out that security she was the outsider.

"Hey man!" Elliot replied with enthusiasm.

"There's my boy!" his mother shouted.

"Hi Mom." Bernie ran up to her son and took his face in her hands, kissing him repeatedly on the cheek before hugging him tightly.

"How are my grandbabies?" she beamed.

"They're good Mom, they're spending the holiday with Kathy."

"Oh Elliot, I never see you anymore!" It was his sister Amy's turn to hug him now. Her husband Rob shook Elliot's hand and greeted him as well.

"I know, it's been way too long Ames."

"Hey man, how are ya?" Mark said as he and his took their opportunity for salutations.

His father approached him and gave him brisk pat on the back. "Son." he nodded.

Elliot mirrored his actions, "Dad." he returned.

Elliot's oldest sister Lisa approached him now and threw herself into his arms. "There's my little brother!"

"Lisa…" Elliot protested being treated like a child.

"Oh shut up, I never see you anymore! You're too busy being a hot shot cop, or a full time dad." it was then that her eye caught Olivia who had yet to be acknowledged by anyone. She stepped out of Elliot's embrace and sauntered over to Olivia, eyeing her up and down in a predatory manner. "And who do we have here?" her smile was somewhat menacing Olivia noted.

"Oh God," Elliot fumbled. "Liv, I'm so sorry. Everyone this is Olivia." he placed a hand on the small of her back and gave it an apologetic pat.

"Olivia? That partner of yours that you could never stop talking about all of these years?" Lisa mused.

Elliot blushed slightly, "Yeah, this is her."

"We've heard so much about you all of these years."

"All good I hope." Olivia laughed nervously.

"And now you're dating my little brother?" she laughed, "Well Kathy must love you." she said with a wicked smile.

"Lisa…" Elliot warned.

"I'm just saying is all."

"Well," Dan Jr. swooped in taking her hand in his and kissing it, "the pleasure is all mine Olivia."

__

Dan.

Olivia thought as he stared at her chest,

_the single one._

"Oh thank you," Olivia smiled. "It's so great to finally meet all of you." Elliot noticed Dan's staring and slapped him abruptly upside the head.

"Save it Dan, she's taken."

"Oh boys, behave yourselves." Bernie said as she approached her sons. She gave Olivia a hug that she was unprepared for and it took Olivia a moment to respond.

"A brunette? Not usually Elliot's type." she said fingering a lock of Olivia's hair.

"Mom, since when do I have a type?"

"Since you started seeing someone who isn't the mother of my grandchildren. Now come on, I'll show you where you're staying. You're going to stay in Mark's old room."

Olivia took a deep breath as Bernie showed them to their room. She'd hardly said a word and they already hated her. This was going to be a long four days.

"Mark's old room? But Mom, all of the rooms have queen sized beds except for that one. Mark's room has bunk beds, shouldn't Dan sleep there?"

"She's not your wife Elliot, and she never will be." Bernie said coldly. "So, you are not going to sleep in the same bed. The only reason you're in the same room is because we don't have any more space." and with that she left.

Olivia felt as though she had been punched in the face, and then kicked while she was down. "Liv, don't listen to her, it's just the old school Catholic in her."

__

Of course,

she thought,

_they were devout Catholics, so in their eyes Elliot's and hers relationship didn't exist, because according to them he was still married to Kathy. _

"So," she plastered on a fake smile, "do you want the top or bottom bunk?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Like I said in the last chapter, it's just some light stuff with a little bit of drama. Don't forget to review!! -xox Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the last two chapters, they mean a lot! Without further ado... here is chapter 3!!**

**So enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Elliot and Olivia are the property of Dick Wolf**

"Liv, they'll warm up to you." he said as he placed their bags on the lower bunk and pulled her towards him. She buried her head into his chest and took a deep breath.

"I don't like your sister." she mumbled into his shirt.

"Lisa's just a little high strung, she'll come around." she didn't say anything. "Come on Liv , don't let them bother you. They're just protective is all, once they see how happy you make me they'll realize they can't help but love you. Come on, cheer up." she still didn't respond so he briefly tickled her sides.

"Elliot…" she whined, and he continued to tickle her. She was laughing heartily now, and he couldn't help but join her.

"Elliot, lunch is ready!" he heard his mother yell.

"Come on, let's go eat. That turkey smells incredible." he grabbed her by the hand and led her down the stairs to where everyone was seated and waiting for them. When they reached the table he kissed her on the temple then sat down in his seat, she smiled warmly at him and then did the same.

"Aww, you guys are cute." Elliot's sister Amy admired. "How long have you two been dating?" she directed the question towards Olivia.

"Oh, almost two months now." she gave a proud smile that Amy returned. I guess they all don't hate me, she thought.

"Wow, not even two months? Things are certainly moving along quickly Lisa chimed in.

"Lis, it's not like we met two months ago, we've been best friends for ten years." Elliot retorted.

Before Lisa could respond Bernie entered the room carrying plates. She made a few trips so she could carry them all, but one by one each person had a full plate of food set in front of them. When she set a plate in front of Olivia, Olivia's eyes widened in shock. It was stacked with heaps of food that were much larger than anyone else's helpings.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." she laughed nervously.

"Well honey, I think you could use a hot meal. You'd look just sickly if you missed one more." she said sweetly.

"Mom!" Elliot interjected, but Bernie ignored him as she sat down and began to speak.

"Okay, time for thanks!" she smiled excitedly. "I'm thankful for my family, and all of this wonderful food; your turn Mark." each person said their thanks and it finally came time for Elliot's turn.

"Okay, umm…" he began, "I'm thankful for my children, my parents and siblings, and this year most of all I'm thankful for Liv." he said as he grabbed her hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it gently, and Olivia beamed. Everyone smiled sweetly with the exception of Lisa and Bernie who simultaneously rolled their eyes.

It was now Olivia's turn. "I'm thankful for Elliot." she said simply and squeezed his hand as he did hers.

"That's it?" Lisa questioned mockingly. "What about your family?"

"Oh… I uh… I don't have any family." she said nervously.

"Oh come on, everyone has family." Lisa was sharpening her claws, and getting ready to devour Olivia as her prey. "What about your parents?"

"My mother died a few years back, we didn't really get along." her voice was shaken with nerves.

"Well what about your father? You seem like you'd be a Daddy's girl. The type that does everything for Daddy, and tries to do anything to make Daddy proud. Did you Olivia? Did you make Daddy proud?" she mocked.

"Lisa drop it." Elliot growled lowly. He'd never seen Olivia look so defeated before. She was always so strong and confident, but here she was with her head down staring at her plate, and counting the lumps in her mashed potatoes.

"Ohh, sensitive subject? I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't realize you were on bad terms with your father. What happened, did you not live up to his expectations?"

"Lisa!" Elliot yelled harshly.

"Oh kids, settle down now." Bernie interjected.

Elliot leaned into Olivia and whispered into her ear. "Are you okay?" she turned to him and gave a less than convincing smile that he saw straight through, she was upset and he felt responsible. "We can leave if you want to." he offered.

She shook her head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before returning her attention to her gallons of food and began eating.

"So," Mark's wife Kate began in attempts of relieving some of the tension in the dining room. "Olivia, you're in the Special Victims Unit as well?"

"Yeah," she would have to remind herself to thank Kate for the opportunity of small talk later. "Elliot and I have been partners for ten years now." she smiled.

"Wow, impressive." she nodded, then noticed Olivia's empty wine glass. "Oh God, Olivia no one offered you a drink, I'm sorry. Did you want some wine?" she asked genuinely as she held up the bottle of red merlot.

"Oh please." Kate passed the bottle to Elliot and he filled her glass, God how she needed a drink. "Thank you."

The meal went on uneventfully, and everyone with the exception of Olivia's plate was emptied.

"Olivia, you didn't eat very much. Is there something wrong with my mother's cooking?" Lisa stabbed.

"Oh no, not at all, it was delicious. There was just so much food that I couldn't finish it all."

"I see… well, if you're not going to eat our food at least have some more wine." Olivia shook her head no, but Lisa just glared at her and filled her glass. She had just finished her third glass, and was beginning to feel the alcohol, but when Lisa glared at her she couldn't help but to fall victim to her intimidation and drink. As soon as she had finished that glass Lisa filled it again, and once again the woman who was intimidated by nothing, was pressured into drinking it. And this continued…

Elliot noticed that Olivia was on her sixth glass of wine, and she was definitely feeling it. Lunch had long since passed and they were all at the dining room table catching up. Olivia was leaning most of her wait on Elliot and laughing at virtually every word that he uttered. Because of her mother she wasn't a big drinker and Elliot new this, but for some reason that was unknown to him she had been drowning herself in merlot. She brought the glass to her lips once again and Elliot grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Liv, are you sure you want more?" he questioned suggestively.

"Yeah," she hiccupped then laughed, "why not?"

"Well dear, you've had quite a bit to drink." Bernie piped in.

"That's cause Lisa told me to!" she laughed, and Lisa just smirked.

"Honey, what are you talking about? I asked you if you wanted another glass ages ago, you're the one who keeps begging for more." she feigned innocence. Olivia stood up and stumbled. Elliot jumped up to help her and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Liv, why don't you come upstairs and lay down for a little while?" he offered.

"No! I want to stay here with you." she kissed him then trailed kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Liv-" he began but she cut him off.

"I love you Elliot!" she rested her clouded head on his shoulder. "You know that right? Even if your family does hate me…" she either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared that all of his family was still acting as an active audience to them.

Elliot sighed, "I know baby, I love you too, come on lets get you upstairs, you've had too much to drink."

"Oh of course I have!" she huffed dramatically "I'm just not good enough for you Stablers! I bet Kathy wouldn't have had to much to drink, Kathy was just perfect!"

"Olivia…" he warned.

"Why did you even leave Kathy Elliot? After all she was just the perfect-"

"Olivia! Stop it!" he yelled and she suddenly look as if he struck her. "Liv, stop comparing yourself to Kathy. I'm not with Kathy because I don't love her, I love you!" the room was silent at his outburst. She leaned against him, and he could tell it was becoming difficult to stand. He looked down at her and saw her eyelids begin to grow heavy.

"Mmm… Elliot." she mumbled into his neck, and with that she passed out.

He caught her and sighed, "Oh Liv…" he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her gently down on the bed and she stirred slightly.

"I'm sorry-" she whispered hazily before going to sleep again.

"Me too Livvie, me too." he kissed her forehead then went downstairs to face his family once again.

**A/N: Hey I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to let me know if you have any suggestions! Oh and also don't forget to review!! xox Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Thank you soooo much to all of you who reviewed the last three chapters, I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Olivia stirred in her drunken sleep when she felt soft caresses on her cheek. She didn't open her eyes, she simply reached up and grabbed the hand on her face bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly. Before she could register what was happening she was hauled up into the strong pair of arms. Her eyes snapped open, and to her horror it wasn't Elliot who was holding her, but his brother Dan. She opened her mouth to scream but was cut off by his mouth capturing her own.

Within an instant Dan was on the ground clutching his aching crotch and Olivia was standing over him in shock. But it was too late, Lisa who had witnessed the kiss was already running towards the living room where Elliot and the rest of her family resided.

Olivia glared down at Dan in utter rage, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!?"

"I was… I just…I-" he was slowly rising from the floor and the pained expression on his face made it clear to Olivia that her aim was still as accurate as ever. He approached her in an attempt to apologize but she wasn't having it.

"Get out!" she screamed. "How could you do this to your brother?!? Just go!" and with that he cowered out of the bedroom.

Back in the living room the family was catching up when Amy asked about Olivia, "Is she okay?" she sincerely.

"Yeah she'll be fine."

"How many glasses of wine did she have?" Bernie asked.

"I don't know Mom, why don't you ask Lisa." he accused, glaring at his sister who had just entered the room.

All eyes turned towards her and she scoffed innocently. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Olivia is not a big drinker, and she never would have had that many glasses of wine without some kind of motivation, and you were the one that made sure her glass was never empty."

"Elliot, maybe you just don't know her as well as you think you do."

"Shut up Lisa!" Lisa's snide remarks were getting on Elliot's last nerve, but her suggesting that he didn't know Olivia was one thing that he wouldn't take, because if he knew anything in this world it was Olivia.

"Well she did have an awful lot to drink Elliot, did you ever consider that maybe she has a drinking problem?" his mother added.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!?"

"Elliot watch your language!"

"No Mom! I'm sick of all of you treating Olivia like shit! She's tried so hard to make you all like her, and you aren't even giving her a chance!"

"What about Kathy-" Bernie began.

"What about Kathy?!? The only thing Kathy and I share anymore is our children! I don't love Kathy, I love Olivia; and you know what? I've realized that I was never truly in love with Kathy, I loved her but I wasn't in love with her. I used to think that I was until I met Olivia, and I found out what it really felt like to be in love."

"She doesn't love you Elliot!!" Lisa's sudden outburst was enough to cover the room in a thick blanket of silence.

"You have no idea what you're-" Elliot was seething when she cut him off.

"I went upstairs to get something fro my room, and when I looked in on Olivia she was in there with Dan! They were kissing!"

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. They all just sat there staring at Elliot expectantly, he hadn't blinked yet; he just stood there mouth agape staring at Lisa. It wasn't until Dan entered the room that anyone dared to even move. Their heads turned towards him and his disheveled clothing.

"Daniel, where have you been?" Bernie asked with great caution.

"Upstairs. What's the matter with all of you?" he asked innocently. Elliot's head slowly turned towards him and Dan didn't know what to think. "Hey man, what's wrong?" he could see something in his brother that he'd never seen before. Elliot's fists were clenched at his sides and the vein in his neck was pulsing at an ungodly rate. His red face shone with a glimmer of sweat.

Amy stood up slowly as to not set him off and cautiously put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Elliot, why don't you go outside and cool down." she suggested softly, but he didn't move. He just stood there with his eyes deadpanned on Dan.

It was Mark's turn to move now, and he did so with equal caution. He stepped towards Dan and began to lead him away from what was sure to be his murder scene. "Dan, come on man let's go take a walk."

Dan resisted, "What the hell is going on?"

"Lisa said she saw you and Olivia kissing in her bedroom." Kate added gently. Dan's eyes widened with realization and fear of what Elliot may do to him.

"Uh…listen, El it's not what you think-" he began.

"Not what I think?" he was a ticking time bomb. He began to approach Dan at a dangerously slow pace signifying that he was ready to snap at any moment and beat the daylights out of him.

"Elliot calm down." Dan pleaded, and that's when Elliot lost it. He lunged towards Dan, and just as he was about to throw his first punch her voice cut through his anger just like it always did.

"Elliot!" her tone was strong and commanding but her features were delicate and vulnerable. The sleep and heaviness of the situation sobered her completely, and her eyes were puffy from the tears that she had cried. Elliot froze and turned to look at her. Part of him wanted to go to her and pull her into his arms to make all of her hurt vanish, but a bigger part of him wanted to find out what happened.

"Did you kiss him?" he seethed.

"Elliot please-" her tears were threatening to spill once again, and the shakiness in her voice gave it away.

"Answer me Olivia! Did you kiss him?"

"No, it's not what-"

"You lying little slut!" Lisa had sprung from her seat and was now standing before Olivia. Elliot's anger was washed away by an overwhelming sense of hurt and regret. Olivia couldn't stand how broken he looked, because she knew it meant that he didn't believe her. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"Elliot…" she whispered in desperation, but he wouldn't look at her. Amy felt sorry for Olivia, she really did but she felt more sorry for her younger brother. She walked over to Olivia's crying form and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go now." she suggested as gently as she could manage. Olivia just stood there with a blank expression and tears polluting her cheeks, so like a zombie Amy turned her around and led her silently to her room.

They reached the bedroom and Amy sat Olivia gently down on the bed, before she left she gave her a sympathetic look and whispered, "I'm sorry."

As soon as Amy closed the door behind her Olivia collapsed to the bed in sobs. She knew it was a bad idea coming here, and now all she could think about was how it wasn't only her true love, partner, and best friend that she'd lost… it was everything. When she finally contained her hysterics into sobs she stood up and packed her things.

It was then that she realized that they'd drove Elliot's car, so she called a cab that was set to arrive fifteen minutes later. Fifteen minutes, it would only be fifteen minutes until she climbed into a cab and drove away from everything that was good in her life… forever.

Downstairs Elliot wasn't in any better shape. He sat there with his siblings and parents surrounding him while he cried openly. He never cried, especially in front of people, but at that point he'd lost too much already to care. They heard a honk outside and Elliot's father went to the window.

"It's a cab." he announced. Olivia passed through the family room on the way to the door and as she did so she failed at her attempts to keep her tears at bay.

"Goodbye everyone." she didn't look at them as she spoke, she simply kept her eyes glued to the floor until she was out the door. The door closed behind her and Elliot felt as though he'd been hit by a two by four. She was really gone.

They were all silent. No one dared to speak in fear that Elliot would collapse like a house of cards.

"Elliot…" Lisa's voice was strained as if she were wondering whether or not she should speak. His eyes remained glued to the floor.

"She didn't do it." Lisa hadn't meant to cause the trouble that she did. Truthfully she thought that Olivia was a rebound after Kathy and that they didn't really love each other, but seeing her normally strong and resilient brother in so much pain told her that she was wrong, and more importantly that she'd really screwed up.

"What?" his voice harbored a certain desperation that made her heart lurch with guilt.

"Dan kissed her, but she stopped him as soon as it happened."

Elliot didn't say anything he simply got up and ran out the door. He had to find Olivia.

**A/N:**** Okay, so I know all of these chapters have been kind of sad and dramatic so far, but I promise things are going to get better very soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!! xox Sam **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, so here it is. Let's see how it all plays out. Thank you sooo very much to all of you who've reviewed! I love you all!! So without further ado I give you... chapter 5!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

When Elliot flew out of the door Olivia was just climbing into the cab in he drive way. He ran as fast as he could towards the drivers side. He tapped on the window and the cab driver rolled it down irritably. "What?" he asked in his thick accent.

"I'll pay you double the fare of the trip back into the city if you go and leave without her." Elliot said trying to catch his breath. The man just shrugged and stuck out his hand for payment. Elliot paid him and he drove away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Olivia bit. He approached her and took her bag out of his arms and placed it on the ground. She immediately picked it up again and began walking down the driveway.

"Olivia!" he called after her, she didn't turn around though. She imply stared straight ahead and pulled out her cell phone. He vaguely heard her mention a cab, and he deduced that she was calling another one. H went after her and tried to grab her arm but she yanked it away from him with such a force that it scared him.

He was about to speak when Bernie came running out of the house and towards them, "Wait!" she ran passed Elliot and straight to Olivia. "Can we talk?" there was a certain sincerity in her voice that Olivia had yet to see from her, and under any other circumstances she would have agreed, but she couldn't.

"I don't think that's a very good idea…" she said half heartedly, her voice still shaky from her previous tears.

"Please?" the desperation in Bernie's voice broke through her and she finally agreed.

"Fine, but I don't have long. My cab will be here soon."

"Elliot, go in the house. Olivia and I need to speak privately." Elliot was going to object but decided against it when he heard the seriousness in his mother's voice, so he simply turned around and sulked back inside.

"He loves you, you know." Olivia nodded but didn't speak as the tears welled in her eyes again. "I wasn't sure that he really did, but the way he talks about you… the way he looks at you. A mother knows."

Olivia wanted to shake her by the shoulders and ask why she'd treated her so poorly if she knew that Elliot loved her.

"Listen to me," Bernie sighed. "I know we haven't been very good to you today, and I'm sure that you'd rather be anywhere other than here right now-"

Olivia cut her off as her tears begin to flow, "No," she shook her head. "That's just it, you don't understand, I don't want to be any where other than here right now. Elliot's here, and if he's here that's where I want to be. I'm not an expert on love, and I don't know what it's like to love and be loved unconditionally, but I promise you that I do love him. I know that you don't think that I'm good enough for him, and I know that I'm not Kathy, but I love him, and I used to think that was enough… but apparently it's not."

"Oh honey, you could hate him and he'd still love you. Until today I'd never seen him so happy, but I'd also never seen him so upset. For whatever reason that man loves you and it's plain to see that you love him." Olivia nodded in agreement as she wiped away her tears. "I want to apologize to you… for everything, and for all of us. We were just trying to protect him."

"I know." Olivia whispered, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Contrary to what you may think I don't hate you Olivia." Olivia scoffed in disbelief. "I like you a lot actually, but I didn't take your feelings for Elliot seriously. I do now, and I'm asking you to accept my apology, and stay with us. Please?" she smiled softly at Olivia.

"Something tells me Lisa wouldn't like that very much…"

"Oh screw Lisa!" Olivia's eyes widened at her obscenity "Honey, I love my daughter but she can be a real bitch. She's just jealous of you. So please, will you stay with us?"

Olivia shook her head, "I don't think Elliot-"

"I don't think Elliot would survive if you didn't. Please?" and with that Olivia nodded slowly.

"Thank you Mrs. Stabler." she smiled through her tears.

"Oh please, you're practically family now… call me Bernie." she said as she pulled Olivia into an embrace that Olivia was happy to return.

****

******* Back in the House********

Elliot walked in the house looking like a mess. He sat down on one of the chairs in the living room where the rest of his family sat waiting silently and in shock at Elliot's reaction. Elliot was always the strong one, nothing upset him, and nothing ever upset him to the degree of grief that he was in now.

"Elliot, honey are you okay?" Amy asked gently. Elliot didn't respond, he just sat there staring off into space looking the epitome of a broken man.

"You're better off without her El…" Lisa said. This was enough to break his trance and set him into a fit of rage.

"How can you say that?!?"

"But-" Lisa tried.

"NO! I don't care what you think, because you'll never get it! When she walks into a room it's like everything else disappears and it's only us, and when I'm not with her all I can think about is being with her. I just want to be with her all of the time, because when I'm with her I get that butterfly feeling that people in the movies always talk about, but it doesn't go away. I love her, and now she's gone. She's gone and I feel like right now I'd be better off dead! She's my whole world… everything, and without her I would have been dead a long time ago. I know I don't deserve her, and she probably deserves so much better than me, but I'm too selfish to let her go. I need her, she… she's _everything_." tears had built in his eyes and they were threatening furiously to break free.

"Oh…" he heard a muffled sob behind him and turned towards it. There Olivia stood in the doorway with her hand over her mouth and tears cascading down her cheeks. He stared straight through his tears and into her own. He couldn't believe that she'd heard him, and couldn't blame her for wanting to run even further from him.

But to his surprise and relief within seconds he found her in his arms. "Oh you're so corny sometimes." she said laughing through tears as she kissed him. "I love you though."

As soon as she had run to him he wrapped his arms around her so tightly that he couldn't imagine anyone ever being able to pry them apart. He savored the feeling of her lips on his own, and as soon as they parted for oxygen he buried his face into her hair and inhaled her sweet aroma.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Me too… me too." they kissed again, and as soon as they parted Elliot's entire family rose up in applause.

**A/N: Yay!! They're fnally happy again!! haha. So I know that this seems like it could kind f be the last chapter, but I'm not ready to let this go yet, so there's still more to come. Haha anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review!! - xox Sam**


End file.
